There are a false acceptance rate and a false rejection rate as evaluation indices of a biometric authentication algorism. In order to measure these evaluation indices, an authentication simulation using a biometric data set collected from a plurality of users is performed. It is necessary to evaluate authentication accuracy when a sensor is newly developed. Therefore, biometric data are collected with use of a new sensor.